Porque me enamore de ti
by Hitomi Shion Yo
Summary: Hidan es una persona que aun no aprende a controlarse. Inmaduro, torpe, grosero... pero en la misión de capturar a una jinchuriki  OC   ¿ Podrá cambiar su manera de ser?
1. Una Chica desconocida

Capitulo 1: Aparece una chica desconocida

Los Akatsuki ya habían empezado a moverse, la organización estaba otra vez al ataque.

Kakuzu y Hidan habían sido asignados en una misión: "encontrar a la jinchuriki que se encontraba en la aldea del Relámpago"

Camino al Relámpago...

Hidan: (molesto)... ¿Cuánto falta?

Kakuzu: ya falta poco...

Hidan: ¡ES LA 10TH QUE ME LO DICES!

Kakuzu: Hidan, deberías aprender a ser más paciente

Hidan: ¿PACIENCIA? ¿Para qué?

Kakuzu: olvidalo y sigue caminando, no falta mucho

Hidan: (con cara de mala leche)...kuso

Así siguieron su camino, ya a pocos metros de entrar a la aldea, Hidan escucho un ruido y aprovechando que Kakuzu estaba distraído y fue a ver qué pasaba. Se escabullo entre unos matorrales quedándose luego en seco... el ruido provenía del entrenamiento de una chica. Tenía el cabello castaño largo y ojos celestes, usaba unos snickers (si así se puede decir xD), un polo negro manga cero que... bueno, era algo pegado (no tanto! :O ) y un collar que llevaba un dije de color fucsia...

Hidan se quedo observando, estaba tan concentrado que ...

Kakuzu: (lo toca por el hombro) Buu?

Hidan: AHHH! (asustado)... k-akuzu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kakuzu: en una misión...¿?

Hidan: uh, no me asustes así!

Kakuzu: ¿Por qué lo dices? Si siempre hago eso de broma y no te molesta

Hidan: Aaaaa ... este- *rayos, ¿Qué hago?*

Kakuzu: ¿Qué observabas? (iba a voltear cuando...)

Hidan: (se para delante de él) NA-DA! JAJAJAJA D ... Hey! yaaaaaa es hora de irnos, solo tenemos 5 días, ¿no?

Kakuzu: Es mucho tiempo ¬¬

Hidan: Bueno, en marcha! (sale corriendo)

Kakuzu: Y a este que le pasa... ¿?... al menos acelero el paso ¬¬ (continua caminando)

Hidan: … *¡Casi me descubre! Demonios, esa chica… (empieza a recordarla) ¿Por qué…?*

Chica: ... no sé porque... pero me sentí observada... a bueno… continuemos!

y sigue entrenando -w-

Después de hospedarse en un hotel, Kakuzu y Hidan dialogaron acerca del plan para atrapar a su "presa" aunque... uno de ellos parecía estar en la luna...

Hidan: ...

Kakuzu: Hidan...¬¬

Hidan: ...

Kakuzu: Hidan... ! "¬¬

Hidan: ...

Kakuzu: HIDAN! ò.ó

Hidan: ...a ¡Sí!... ¿Qué? o.o

Kakuzu: Tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión ¡Deja de pensar estupideces!

Hidan: Si... espera ¡¿Quién te dijo q pienso estupideces? ò.ó

Kakuzu: Tu cara me lo dice ¬¬

Hidan: Pues no ¡No lo hago! Solo... estaba pensando en q vamos a almorzar ¬¬

Kakuzu: Hay mucho tiempo para eso, continuando con...

Hidan: ... (volvió a su mundo)

Kakuzu: ¡HIDAAAAANNNN!

En el mercado de la aldea, nos encontramos con la misma chica que, al parecer, estaba de compras.

Chica: Hmmm... tengo hambre. Haber ¿Qué voy a preparar hoy? (paseando por las tiendas) * El entrenamiento es duro, pero al menos me ayuda a despejar mi mente*

Habian muchas tiendas de comida pero se decidió por algo de fruta.

Chica: Bien llevare (coloco en la bolsa manzanas, peras y unos duraznos) Esto por favor.

Vendedor: Por supuesto, son...

Una Señoras que estaban en una esquina de la tienda, empiezan a murmurar entre ellas y discretamente miraban de reojo a la chica.

Chica: *Demonios ¿otra vez?... por eso no me gusta venir aquí pero de todas formas tengo que hacerlo para conseguir mis alimentos... esa mirada gélida ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? Parece que me vigilaran, como si yo...

no fuera un humano...*

Hidan: ...

Kakuzu: Que tal si vamos a ver que hay en el mercado

Hidan: ¿salir? o.o

Kakuzu: Si... ya que estas tan distraído no podemos planear bien como atrapar al..

Hidan: (sale corriendo a toda prisa) ¡!

Kakuzu: Ya entiendo porque Pein nos dio tantos días... (va detrás de él)


	2. Dos mundos distintos

Capitulo 2: Dos mundos distintos

La joven comenzaba a impacientarse. El dueño se confundió con los precios y tuvo que ir a revisar la lista. No es que le molestara esperar, sino que la mirada de aquellas mujeres seguían atravesándola.

Vendedor: Lo siento, me confundí. ¿Con cuanto pagas?

Chica: Con 20

Vendedor: (suspira) Vaya, ¿Solo tienes billete?

Chica: Si

Vendedor: Espera un momento, iré por el cambio (dicho esto se retiro otra vez)

Mientras tanto un enérgico Hidan recorría las tiendas, una le llamo la atención en particular.

Hidan: Oh frutas… bueno, hace tiempo que no me alimento sanamente… ¡Igual no me voy a morir! Aunque… (mirando unas rojas manzanas) … ¡Solo por esta vez! (entro a la tienda)

Chica: ….. *¡Señor apúrese!*

Vendedor: Aquí está tu cambio, perdón por la demora

Chica: No se preocupe (coge la bolsa de frutas) ¡Muchas gracias!

En cuanto dio la vuelta logro escuchar parte de la conversación de las mujeres. Apretó la bolsa de frutas fuertemente… * ¿Por qué dicen eso…?* Sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr.

Hidan: (entra a la tienda) ¿Pera o melocotón? Que difícil decisión...

Chica: (pasa corriendo al costado de Hidan)...

Hidan: ... (ve como la chica se va perdiendo en el horizonte)

Kakuzu: Hidan ¿Qué pasa?

Hidan: ... no, nada...

De regreso en el hotel

Kakuzu: Hoy estas más distraído que de costumbre..

Hidan: ¿Así? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kakuzu: Porque lo que comes no es una fruta, sino mi monedero ¬¬

Hidan: ¡PUAAAAAAAAAAJ! ò_O (escupe)

Kakuzu: Sino fueras mi compañero, te mataría por eso "¬¬

Hidan: ¡Por eso me alegro de serlo!... * solo por eso*

Kakuzu: Por cierto... no compramos manzanas...

Hidan: Oh... pues veras...

FLASH BACK

Chica: *No puedo más* (sale corriendo)

Hidan: ... o.o

Chica: (de su bolsa cae una manzana)

Hidan: ... Hey! tu...!

Chica: (desaparecio)

Hidan: (coge la manzana) Tu... fruta

Kakuzu: Hidan ¿Qué pasa?

Hidan: ... no,nada (guarda la manzana dentro de su capa)

FIN FLASH BACK

Chica: (con las dos manos sobre la cabeza) baka! baka! baka! Por ponerte nerviosa olvidaste comprar la comida! Al menos tengo algo de fruta... (revisa la bolsa y se quedo en shock)... ¡Falta una manzana!... ¡bakaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se me debió haber caído mientras corría! Y no puedo regresar por esas… esas... ¡acosadoras! TT-TT

Suspiro resignada y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su "casa". Ya que la chica vivía en el bosque, fuera de la aldea, su casa era una cabaña. Por afuera se veía pequeña pero era bastante amplia en el interior.

Chica: (antes de abrir la puerta) me pregunto... si alguien habrá cogido mi manzana...

Hidan: (estaba pensando mientras miraba la manzana que estaba en su mano)... * A esa chica... creo que la he visto antes... pero... ¿Dónde?)

Kakuzu: Hmmm... (molesto) Aquí todo es caro, gastaremos más de lo que tenemos, mejor hoy ayunamos

Hidan: Pero yo no desayune

Kakuzu: Imagina que es un sacrificio a Jashin

Hidan: ... cierto, ¡por Jashin! ò.ó9

Kakuzu: ¡Por el dinero! ò.ó

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, en un hotel dos miembros de Akatsuki discutían en la mesa.

Hidan: ¡¿COMO QUE ANALIZAR?

Kakuzu: No solo tenemos que encontrar al enemigo, sino analizar sus ataques y métodos de combate para terminar con el más rápido

Hidan: Kakuzu ¡No vuelvas con tus tontas conclusiones! Somos del AKATSUKI ¡Podemos derrotarlo fácilmente!

Kakuzu: Hidan, admito que eres un buen combatiente pero tienes que aprender a ser más paciente...

Hidan: AL DEMONIO CON LA PACIENCIA!... (se dirige a la puerta)

Kakuzu: ¿A dónde vas?

Hidan: ... (molesto) Solo voy a dar una vuelta por ahi (sale y cierra la puerta)

Kakuzu: Me pregunto si alguien será capaz de enseñarle a Hidan... a no ser tan impulsivo.

Hidan: Ese Kakuzu... ¡No me deja estar en paz! (le ruge la tripa) o.O... -_-U esa manzana no fue suficiente.

En ese momento la luna apareció dando entrada a la noche. Hidan se preocupo un poco pero luego de ver la luna se tranquilizo, siempre verla lo ponía sereno, estaba en una paz interior cuando...

Hidan: (asombrado) ¿Y ese ruido?... es por ahí (va corriendo a ver)

Chica: Ah... una, una vez más... (Cogiendo su brazo) y eso será todo por hoy... (agitada)

Hidan: (Observando detrás de un árbol) Esa chica no es... ¿La de la mañana? (empieza a recordar)... ¡La del mercado! Uy, se va a enojar... me comí su manzana -3-U

Chica: *Mis brazos no resistirán... pero tengo q hacerlo… tengo que* (aumenta su chakra y lo pasa a sus brazos)...

Hidan: Su ropa esta... toda manchada, debe haber entrenado mucho pero...ese chakra, es impresionante *… ¿Cómo puede? *Debe usar algún jutsu en el que los brazos se usen mucho pero... no parece que pueda resistir*

Chica: ...*vamos*


	3. Te estaba esperando

Capitulo 3: Te estaba esperando

La chica seguía entrenando, poniendo cada vez más fuerza en cada golpe y patada. Gotas de sudor surcaban su frente y pronto su puño comenzó a enrojecerse de tanto golpear, pero aun seguía.

- Si sigue así no podrá resistir –

Hidan seguía escondido detrás de unos arbustos, las hojas le habían causado una clase de alergias porque no dejaba de rascarse. De pronto un ruido seco lo hizo volver a la realidad, la joven había caído.

- ¡KUSO! – Se levanta rápido y va corriendo a ayudarla - ¡HEY, TU! ¿QUE HACES ENTRENANDO COMO LOCA?

- Uhmm… - la joven logró abrir los ojos lentamente

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Quién eres... tú?

- Ah… -muestra una leve sonrisa de alivio- pasaba por aquí y vi q entrenabas...-

La joven intento levantarse pero sus piernas estaban algo débiles y cayó nuevamente.

- Vaya, mira los problemas que causas… - Hidan suspiro resignado y coloco un brazo detrás de su espalda para ayudarla a caminar- ¿Donde es tu casa? -

- ¿Mi casa?... No estoy segura de si deba decírtelo…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte tirada sin poder hacer nada? – carraspeo un poco – Mira, solo intento ayudar…

- Uhnn… queda cerca, solo hay que ir de frente...

- Bien

Ya dentro de la casa, o cabaña, la chica se encontraba sentada con una frasada que cubría su cuerpo mientras que Hidan estaba en la cocina. Al rato aparece con una bandeja y una taza de té.

- Toma, te hará bien -se lo da- Solo no hagas ningún comentario acerca del sabor, que es la primera vez que preparo esto

- Jajaja gracias...

Hidan aprovecho para sentarse a su costado. Hubo un largo silencio que comenzó a volver el ambiente algo incomodo. Habia algo que el peliblanco no soportaba y eran ¡esos momentos", le estresaba no poder decir nada, exactamente no sabía que decir. "que pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza?" pensaba Hidan "soy un extraño que acaba de entrar a su casa sin previa invitación...". Pero pronto olvido ese tema al escucharla afinar su garganta.

- Ehmmm… Aún no me has dicho tu nombre

- Oh, pues... me llamo Hidan ¿y tú?

- Me llamo Hitomi

- Hitomi ¿eh? - mostro una sonrisa tipo Naruto- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

Hitomi se sorprendió por la reacción del chico y bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada, hacía tiempo que nadie le sonreía así.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto él algo desconcertado.

- Nada. Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

- No, solo estoy de visita por una misión.

- ¿Eres un ninja? – sus ojos mostraron cierta admiración.

- Bueno ¡Algo así!... no exactamente - se puso nervioso y en su cara aparecieron muecas extrañas.

La chica se rio con ganas al ver las expresiones raras en el rostro de su acompañante. Hidan se ofendió un poco al principio pero pronto se unió a las carcajadas.

- ¡Muchas gracias Hidan-san! – dijo al fin ella con una alegre y muy linda sonrisa.

Hidan casi se atoro con su propia saliva al verla sonreír así. Siento que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y bajo la mirada, no fuera a ser que ella se diera cuenta.

- Hidan-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿Oh? Si, si estoy bien…

La imagen mental de Kakuzu rompió con todo. "¡LA MISIÓN!" Se había olvidado completamente de eso y ¡era lo más importante! Comenzó a maldecirse internamente por haber estado de vago pervertido al espiar a la pobre chica. Ya era hora de concentrarse.

Después de un par de horas, Hidan estaba de vuelta en el hotel donde un enojado Kakuzu lo esperaba.

- Hidan?... ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?... no estarás volviendo a ir a esos lugar He... -

- ¡NUNCA! Y no lo digas, todavía no puedo creer que yo era…-

- ¿Hentai?¬¬ -

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO DIJERAS! y NO, fui a otro lugar-

- Entonces ¿De dónde vienes? -

- Hubo algo que tenía que hacer – dijo tranquilo mientras tomaba una silla para luego sentarse en ella.

- Ah, bueno, con respecto a la misión... -

- ¡Así! Kakuzu, ya tengo a alguien que nos dé un tour de la Aldea-

- ¡¿Tour? -

- ¡Sí! ¡Para que se nos haga más fácil capturar al Jinchuuriki!

- Tour ¿eh?... – cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en esa opción- No sería una mala idea ¿Para cuándo sería?-

- ¡Mañana! mientras más pronto mejor ¿no?-

- Mañana tengo algo que hacer, creo que tu solo iras a ese tour. Además, conozco lo básico de esta Aldea, tú eres el que no sabe nada...-

- ¡Bien!... ¡ALTO!... ¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO IGNORANTE? -

- Aquí vamos otra vez... –

Hidan no podía dormir, el colchón le parecía bastante incomodo, ni que decir de los ruidos molestos de la vieja ventana. En ese momento supo porque Kakuzu había recomendado ese lugar… ¡ERA BARATO! Si, precios super bajos por una atención mediocre. De algo estaba seguro, el día siguiente tendría un fuerte dolor de espalda pero aun así no podía faltar a su "cita". Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al pensar en eso. No, no era una "cita" después de todo, solo era un "paseo" con Hitomi (o "tour" como se lo excuso a Kakuzu).

***************** FLASH BACK***************

- Este Hitomi... ¿Crees que me puedas hacerme un favor? -

- ¿Un favor? ¿Que necesitas? -

- Tú conoces bien este lugar, ¿no? -

-Si -

- ¿Crees que me puedas dar un tour de la aldea?... a mí y a un amigo -

- ¡¿TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR? -

- Este… si, tour… -

- Este... – Sintió nuevamente sobre ella las miradas de los aldeanos y su mente se puso en blanco.

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- Ah, no. No te preocupes, lo haré. Solo dime cuando -

- ¿Que tal mañana?

- Vale – La chica se encogió de hombros y termino de tomarse el té.

********* FIN FLASH BACK*************

- Mañana será interesante… - terminó sonriendo para si mismo y dormir al fin.


End file.
